portal_modificationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Stories: Mel
Portal Stories: Mel is a Free to play portal campaign with all new tests and voice actors, It has a set release date of "Q2 2015" It's is being Developed by Lpfreaky and Published by Prism Studios Greenlight Description Portal Stories: Mel is an upcoming free to play mod based in the Portal universe. It tells an entirely new story about a new protagonist called Mel who travels with a new personality core and faces a new, still unknown threat. In the early years of Aperture: Science Innovators, Cave Johnson’s scientists rushed to get everything working to catch up with the growth of the company. Not everything worked as it should have. Mel unfortunately took part in a faulty test called the Aperture: Science Innovators Short-Term Relaxation Vault, falling asleep for years. Now, with a fake Cave Johnson telling her she needs to escape the facility and a new device called the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, her mind races with questions. “Who is this imposter Cave Johnson?” “What happened to the facility and its staff?” "What happened to me?" Main Features Get ready for an incredible adventure taking place in the gap between Portal 1 and Portal 2 with Portal Stories: Mel. -Greenlight FAQ FAQ: Q: How much will this cost? A: It will be free! Q: Why not just release it as a map pack on the workshop? A: A few reasons: - We have hundreds of mb's custom content, the size of some of the maps with the content included just wouldn't fit on the workshop. - Easier download and install - Easier updates, you will always have the latest version - Easier localization, subtitles in your favorite languages! - Ability to change some more things like menu's, custom sounds etc. Q: Does this require Portal 2? A: Yes. Q: When are you planning on releasing? A: Q1 2015. So before April 2015. Q: How long has this mod been in development? A: Over 3 years now! Q: Are you allowed to put Portal 2 mods on Greenlight? A: Sure! There have even been two Portal 2 mods already been released. Q: Is this mod any good? A: We like to think it is, but you can already check some work of our individual members: Lpfreaky90 : Project lead for Portal Stories Mel, level designer. Known for: project lead on Aperture Valentine LoneWolf2056 : Level designer, lead detailer. Known for: creator of the Dilapidation series Creator of the Reconstruction Series Tmast98 : Level designer, detailer. Known for: project lead on The Winter Testing Initiative Creator of a lot of other awesome maps MissStabby: Modelling and texturing. Known for: Portal 2 Marriage Proposal Project Various Animation projects Lamarr: Animator. Known for: Portal 2: Reprecussions mod Dr. Doozer: Story writer, voice acting, music. Known for: 1187 Cry of fearwww.cry-of-fear.com UnderHellunderhell.wecreatestuff.com Harry101Uk: Voice acting, music. Known for: His Portal 2 video's DragonMaster: Voice acting Known for: various games! Q: Can I help playtesting? A: Not at the moment, we've got playtesting covered! Q: I have more questions! A: Feel free to ask them! We'll try to answer them as soon as we can! Trailers Gallery